Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
An updated rerelease of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 includes all the content of the original game, but with 12 new playable characters, multiple new stages, more music tracks and extra unlockables, including at least two new costumes for every character. While all of this content was initially meant to be released as DLC, the string of natural disasters in Japan pushed back the schedule long beyond Capcom's standards, the company decided that it would be better off rereleasing the game as a whole, with a $20.00 discount from what it would have cost if the players had purchased the new features as Downloadable Content. The game launched again on November 15, 2011 in the United States and Japan, and on November 18, 2011 in Europe. The game includes numerous updates to the HUD, including new designs for the health bars and Hyper Combo meters, and the X-Factor ability has been redisigned so that it can now be activated in the air, but has also been severley weakened due to complaints that it was overpowered in Fate of Two Worlds. As part of the hype building up to the game, Capcom created two alternate covers- one from Capcom's top artist Shinkiro, while the other features comic artist Mark Brooks. While it was voted which would be the "default" cover, it was also announced that it would be a double-sided cover, and the player could switch to which ever cover happened to suit their preference. The game was released for both the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, and was a launch title for the Playstation Vita, a revolutionary move as the handheld not only had the complete console experience with all 50 playable character, stages, unlockables and sounds, but was also one of the only fighting games made available for the console on day one. Playable Characters * Akuma * Albert Wesker * Amaterasu * Arthur * Captain America * Chris Redfield * Chun-Li * Crimson Viper * Dante * Deadpool * Doctor Doom * Doctor Strange * Dormammu * Felicia (Darkstalkers) * Firebrand * Frank West * Ghost Rider * Hawkeye * Hulk * Hsien-Ko * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Magneto * Mike Haggar * MODOK * Morrigan Aensland * Nathan "Rad" Spencer * Nemesis T-Type * Nova * Phoenix * Phoenix Wright * Rocket Raccooon * Ryu * Sentinel * She-Hulk * Spider-Man * Strider Hiryu * Storm * Super-Skrull * Thor * Trish * Tron Bonne * Vergil * Viewtiful Joe * Wolverine * X-23 * Zero Gameplay Like the last three games in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is a fast-paced fighting game with an emphasis on flashy attacks that cover large percentages of the screen and a strong legacy. The game is playable by button-mashers, but a skilled player can easily counter-act it, and the strong competetive scene allows for a long life as players constantly evolve and adapt to create and deal with new strategies. Each character has gained new combos and attacks, as well as having some old classics tweaked for a new experience. The new design for X-Factor is slightly nerfed, now no longer doing an immense addition to damage, but it can now be activated in the air, opening new combo and countering abilities. There's a new appearance effect that is applied upon activation of the X-Factor, where the character suddenly becomes various shades of red and black, making it far easier to determine when a player is and isn't using the effect. The three-character team dynamic remains the same, now further enhanced by the appearance of 12 new characters with unique skills, abilities and assit attacks. Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, Doctor Strange, Iron Fist, Nova and Rocket Raccoon are joining the battle for Marvel's roster, while the Capcom side is buffed by the appearance of Firebrand, fan-favorite Strider Hiryu, Nememsis T-type, Vergil, Phoenix Wright and Frank West, who is finally making his appearance after being removed from the original at the last second. The online multiplayer is also being improved in a notable way- outside the standard gametypes and matchmaking that Fate of Two Worlds had, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 includes a Spectator Mode for people hwo want to watch the matches they aren't playing while waiting in a lobby. This can add an additional layer of strategy, allowing the player to deeply examine the play style of their opponets and learn new tricks and combos with an individual character. Every character has at least six costumes, most of which are references to past games or alternate appearances in the comics. Some characters that have not had the luxary of having numerous looks, like Nemesis and Albert Wesker, have more improvised appearances, like a nurse costume for Nemesis or a Gambit look for Weser, and a Kraven the Hunter costume for Mike Haggar. Other characters like Spider-Man have had a plethora of costumes, such as the Symbiote Suit and the Fantastic Four uniform. Plot The two worlds of the Marvel Universe and the Capcom Universe have mysteriously joined together, and a number of both universes greatest criminals are planning on making use of it. B.S.A.A. agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are fighting their way through an army of zombies created by Wesker. Low on ammo and exhausted, the team is attacked by an Executioner Majini, but before it can land a killing blow, a massive green hand tears it away and kills it, and the Incredible Hulk comes into frame, roaring in victory. Lead by Albert Wesker and Victor von Doom, the villains meet to discuss how they can take over both worlds, and Wesker implys he's at least partially responsible for the cross-over. M.O.D.O.K. claims that his scientists have been unable to figure out a power source strong enough to allow the villains to cross between worlds at will. Smirking, the Super-Skrull states that they need to draw power from the strongest being in the multiverse- Galactus. The group agrees to find a way to siphon energy from Galactus and his ship, and draw the being to the planet. Meanwhile warriors from both worlds are fighting each other. While the mutant X-Man Wolverine battles street fighting champion Ryu, Iron Man is batteling the skies with the succubus Morrigan, Chris Redfield and Hulk battle it out and Deadpool duels and mocks the demon hunting Dante. Chris shouts that he won't allow them to invade their world, confusing Iron Man, who believed it was the Capcom heroes who invaded their world. Ryu suggests to Wolverine that they have been played, and wonders who, when the massive ship of Galactus descends on the Earth, and the World Eater Galactus arrives. Dante asks who the galactic warrior is, prompting Iron Man to explain "That's Galactus. And we're officialy screwed.". The heroes decide to unite and prepare to fight their way to the World Eater and save both of their universes. DLC * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Jill Valentine and Shuma Gorath Character Pack * Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 Costume Pack Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Crossovers